Lego Kingdom Hearts 2
This covers kingdom hearts 2 for the lego game Twilight Town 4 Characters: Roxas (twilight town), Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Sora, Roxas (keyblade) Enemies: Dusk, Twilight thorn (boss), Axel (boss), setzer, seifer After finishing the level: Roxas (twilight town), Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora (15), Roxas (keyblade) are all unlocked, Sora (valor form), Sora (wisdom form), Sora (Master form) and Sora (final Form) are avalible to purchase for 20,000 each, seifer, and setzer are avalible for for 20,000 each. Radiant Garden 3 Characters: Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Leon (2nd game) Enemies: Shadow, dusk, creeper, crimsion jazz After finishing the level: Leon (2nd game) is unlocked, creeper is avalible for 10,000 studs, crimsion jazz is avalible for 15,000 studs Aridith (2nd game), Tifa, Cloud (2nd game) and Yuffie (2nd game) are avalible for purchase for 50,000 each Land of the dragons Characters: Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Ping, Mulan Enemies: Shadow, Chaos Rider, Dusk, Samuri, scarlett tango, Shan yu (boss) After finishing the level: Ping and Mulan are unlocked, Chaos rider is avalible for 15,000 studs, samuri is avalible for 15,000, Shan Yu is avalible for 50,000 studs. All the members of the army are 15,000 studs each Olymups colosium 6 Characters: Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Auron, Enemies: Shadow, dusk, assassin, dancer, Demyx(boss), Hydra (boss), Hades (boss) After finishing the level: Auron is unlocked, Hades is avalible for 60,000, assassin is avalible for 20,000 studs. meg is avalible for 15,000 studs, pain and panic are avalible for 30,000 studs each, dancer is avalible for 25,000 studs. Radiant Gardens 4 Characters: Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Enemies: shadow, Dusk, dancer, water illusion, Demyx (boss) After finishing the level: Demyx is avalible for 90,000 studs, water illusion is avalible for 10,000 studs, rikku, paine, and yuna are avalible for 10,000 studs each Beast Castle 2 Characters: Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Beast, Enemies: shadow, dusk, dragon, soldier, crimsion jazz, Xaldin (boss), knight, After finishing the level: dragon is avalible for 30,000 studs, Belle is avalible for 10,000 studs, lumerie and clocksworth and mrs. potts are avalible for 10,000 studs each. Xaldin is avalible for 30,000 studs. Knight is avalible for 15,000 studs. Disney Castle Characters: Sora, (15), Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Chip, Dale Enemies: Shadow, dusk After finishing the level: Minnie, Chip and dale are unlocked. Daisy is avalible for purchase of 50,000 studs Timeless River Characters: Sora (retro), Donald (retro), Goofy (retro), Steamboat Willie Enemies: Shadow, crazy car, pete (retro) (boss) After finishing the level: Sora, donald and goofy (retro), and steamboat willie are unlocked, crazy car is availible for 20,000 studs and pete retro is avaible for 50,000 studs Atlantica 3 Characters: Sora (Merman), Donald (Octopus), Goofy (Sea Turtle), Ariel Enemies: Queen Ursula (boss) After finishing the level: Ursula is available for 90,000 studs, Eric is availble for 40,000 studs. Port Royal Characters: Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Enemies: Shadow, soldier, pirate, air pirate, Bo`sun (boss), Twigg (boss), Jacoby (boss), Hector Barbossa (boss) Grim Reaper (boss), Gambler After finishing the level: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and Will Turner are unlocked, Bo`sun, Twigg and Jacoby are available all are 50,000 studs each. Hector Barbossa is 60,000 studs. Gambler is available for 35,000 studs. Halloween Town 4 Characters: Sora (Scarecrow), Donald (Pumpkin), Goofy, (halloween town) Jack Skellington, Sally Enemies: shadow, gargoyle, toy soldier, oogie boogie (boss) After finishing the level: Jack skellington (Santa) is unlocked, Dr. Finklestien, Lock Shock and Barell are purchasable for 20,000 studs each. Agrabah 5 Characters: Sora (15), Donald, Goofy, Aladin Enemies: Shadow, Bandit, Soldier, Fat Bandit, Lunar Bandit, Jafar (Genie) (boss) After finishing the level: Jasmine, Genie, Jafar (genie), and Lunar Bandit are available; Jasmine for 20,000 studs, Genie for 10,000 studs, Lunar Bandit for 50,000 and Jafar (Genie) for 100,000 Pride Lands Characters: Sora (Lion), Donald (Bird), Goofy (turtle), Simba Enemies: shadow, the hynenas (boss) scar (boss) After finishing the level: sora (lion), Donald (bird) Goofy (turtle) and simba are unlocked. scar and the hyennas are 50,000 each. nala timon and pumba are 70,000 each Space Paranoids Characters: Sora(data), Donald (data) Goofy (data) Tron Enemies: shadow, Sark (boss) mcp (boss) After finishing the level: Sora donald and goofy (data) are unlocked and tron is. Sark is purchaseable for 10,000 studs, chickin little and mushu are availible for 20,000 each Hundred Acre Wood 2 Characters: Sora (15) Pooh Enemies: n/a After finishing the level: owl and eyore are avaible for 10,000 each Twilight Town 5 Characters: Sora(15), donald, goofy Enemies: Shadow, dusk, Dragon, gambler, assassin, beserker, samuri, creeper, sorceror, After finishing the level: Beserker, and sorceror are avaible b for 40,000 and s for 45,000 The World That Never Was Characters: Sora (15), Riku (16), Kairi (15), Donald, Goofy, Mickey Enemies: shadow, neoshadow, dusk, creeper, sorceror, sniper, dragon, beserker, assassin, dancer, gambler, sorcerror, Xigbar (boss), Luxord (boss), Saix (boss), Xemnas (boss) After finishing the level: Riku (16), and Kairi (15) are unlocked. Riku (xehanort's heartless) is avalible for 20,000. Xigbar is avaible for 20,000, Luxord is avaible for 100,000 and Xemnas is avaible for 500,000. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images